


Blood in Gutters

by dumbsbian



Series: Blood in Gutters [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Blood Drinking, F/F, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Vampires, Murder, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbsbian/pseuds/dumbsbian
Summary: Shaw is sent to find and kill a vampire, but instead ends up unknowingly in said vampire's bed.
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Series: Blood in Gutters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146656
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Blood in Gutters

Shaw huffed as she walked along the empty streets. She had spent all night wandering around looking for a reported vampire. Shaw was sure that Reese was having a much better time with his target than she was. This vampire was elusive and definitely somehow knew that Shaw had been sent to kill it. Harold assured her that she had the element of surprise on her side, but apparently the old man had been wrong. Shaw had found a few bodies on her patrol, but there was never a vampire to accompanying them. There was a note on the last one with her name on it and a winking smiley face drawn next to it. 

That had done nothing more than piss Shaw off. She didn't like being toyed with, especially not with vampires. She was a slayer, her job was to slay the monsters, not go on a wild goose chase trying to find them. Harold wasn't going to be happy that Shaw's stay in the upstate city was going to be extended, but it was what had to be done if she was going to slay this beast. Maybe there was a clue that Shaw wasn't seeing on the bodies. Luckily she had taken lots of pictures of the scenes before she'd left them so she could look over the evidence in the morning. Slaying seemed to be a lot more detective work than what she'd originally signed on for. 

"A couple drinks won't hurt anybody," Shaw said as she came across a bar that was still open. She checked her watch, 1:07. Most of the city seemed to be asleep and shut down, but this place's lights lit up the whole street. Shaw looked through the window and past the neon lights to see that the bar wasn't nearly as bright inside as it was outside. She pulled open the door and walked inside. 

The atmosphere was nice. It was quiet, dimly lit, and not too busy. Normally the only people in bars after midnight were very drunk and incredibly loud. Shaw had spent more than her fair share of nights in bars in college. That was where she'd met Reese. She had been studying in a booth towards the back when Reese had gotten himself into a fight with one of the patrons. Shaw hadn't known it at the time, but the guy Reese was fighting with had been a werewolf. The man was a pretty frequent patron of the bar and Shaw had honestly had her fill of him, so she helped out Reese. Much to the suited man's surprise, Shaw had been able to easily subdue the man. Reese had taken him out back and killed him, Shaw was sure of it even though she hadn't seen the body afterwards. When all that business was finished, Reese tracked Shaw down and offered her a job as a slayer. For some reason, Shaw had dropped everything and agreed to Reese's offer, even though it didn't exactly pay the bills and completely diverted the path she'd been going down in regards to her career. 

"Can I get you a drink?" the bartender asked. She was a tall and slender woman. Shaw took a seat at the bar and looked at the various bottles on display behind the woman. Occasionally, Shaw's eyes would drift over to the bartender. She was definitely a beautiful woman and there was something familiar about her, like Shaw had seen her earlier that day or something. "How about a beer on the house? You look like you've had a long night." 

"Definitely," Shaw said as the woman set a beer in front of her. "Thank you." 

"Don't mention it. What's the point of owning a bar if you can't use it to give beautiful women free drinks?" the bartender joked. Shaw nodded at the compliment and took a sip of the beer. The flavor was good and unlike anything that she'd ever had before. It gave her a feeling of comfort that she couldn't remember having experienced before in her life. There was the fleeting memory of the warmth it gave her, but no associations to be connected with it. "House special, family recipe passed down over centuries." 

"It's good," Shaw said as she took another drink. The woman behind the bar started wiping down the bar. "You're open pretty late." 

"You're out pretty late," the bartender pointed out. 

"I was looking for someone, but I guess it's pretty hard to find them if you don't know what they look like," Shaw told her. 

"Well, I'm definitely glad that you wandered into here. Locals call me Root, I suppose that you can too." Shaw looked at the hand extended towards her. She took it and was surprised by how firm Root's handshake was. 

"Shaw," Shaw introduced herself. A timer beeped on Root's watch and she glanced up at the clock on the wall above the door. "Does this mean I have to get out?" 

"You, you can stay for another drink. I've gotta go see those guys out," Root said. Shaw looked over towards the men slumped against one of the tables behind her. Root quickly called them a cab and then escorted the guys outside. Shaw finished her beer as she watched Root waiting outside with the guys. The cab came quickly and then Root returned back inside. "So, would you like another drink before I lock up?" 

"That'd be nice, thank you," Shaw said and Root refilled her glass. Root grabbed a bottle from the shelf and a shot glass. Shaw watched Root pour a dark and thick liquid into the glass before downing it quickly. "I don't think I've ever seen an alcohol like that. It almost looks like blood." 

"I guess that's the aesthetic of it," Root suggested. Shaw watched her pour herself another shot before putting the bottle up. "Have you got a place to stay tonight?" 

"Are you making me an offer?" Shaw questioned. Root tilted her head and smirked at Shaw as she leaned down until her face was inches from the slayer's. 

"It definitely is. My place is just upstairs above the bar." 

"It's probably too late to book a hotel anyways," Shaw reasoned. Root leaned away from Shaw and cleaned up the bar a bit as Shaw finished her drink. 

"I'll warn you, there's a lot of stairs on the way up," Root told Shaw as they began to make their way up to Root's apartment. 

"I've got good stamina," Shaw stated. Root glanced behind her at the shorter woman who was keeping up with her as they climbed the stairs. Root turned away from Shaw and smirked. It had never been so easy for Root to lure a slayer into her home before. Shaw was good and smart, she'd followed all of the clues and ended up at the bar, even if she didn't realize it. Shaw wasn't like any slayer that Root had encountered before, but she was definitely one of Harold's. It was sort of cruel, the way that Harold kept sending his slayers into her clutches. Sometimes, he didn't know that he was sending them to their deaths, but with this one, he had to know. 

Root had been in the same place for over a decade by now. She had the bar with her name in bright lights. It was a calling card of sorts, a bluff that Root had waited for Harold to call. In all honesty, Root was fond of Harold and their little game that they'd been playing. This new slayer, Shaw, was a new game for Root to play, one that she wanted to prolong a bit. Killing Shaw would be fun, but it wouldn't be nearly as fun as letting the slayer figure out who she was and then proceeding to engage in some sort of fight. 

"Still good?" Root asked as she pushed open her door. Shaw stepped inside and Root closed the door behind them. 

"That was nothing," Shaw said proudly. 

"Follow me," Root told Shaw. Shaw looked around the apartment as she followed Root back into her bedroom. It was dimly light, even with the curtains open. The light looked different, like it was filtered or something. Shaw wondered what it looked like during the day. 

"Your windows are different," Shaw noted. 

"I work a lot with computers during the day. The filters in the windows dim the light so that it doesn't disturb me," Root explained. Shaw was going to ask another question about the windows, but once they were in Root's bedroom, she found a better use for her mouth. 

Root's lips were soft and Shaw could taste the hints of sweetness from Root's drink in the bar. It tasted sort of like a cherry wine with a hidden bitterness underneath the sweet. Shaw didn't find the bitter taste unpleasant. It was grounding, a reminder that the drink wasn't some sort of juice. Shaw wondered for a moment what Root thought of how Shaw's lips and tongue tasted. 

"Bed," Root barely managed to get out between kisses. Shaw paused to see where Root's bed was and started walking the taller woman backwards towards it. Root fell onto the mattress first and Shaw landed beside her. Root pulled Shaw's body towards her and Shaw just pulled Root completely on top. Root sat back and Shaw's hands tugged at her shirt. Root let Shaw remove the piece of clothing before she took it from Shaw's hands and tossed it behind her. Shaw's hands came up to touch Root's skin, fingers moving over the taunt muscle on her abdomen. It was obvious that Root didn't work out like how Shaw did, but Shaw was surprised by the muscle that was on Root's body. "It's your turn." 

Shaw sat up a bit and Root pushed Shaw's jacket off of her shoulders. Shaw took her own shirt off before moving her hands behind Root's back to unhook her bra. Shaw leaned in to press open-mouthed kisses along Root's breasts. Shaw leaned Root backwards until she was laying against the bed with her legs wrapped around Shaw's waist. Shaw leaned forward so she was hovering over Root's body. Root wrapped her arms around Shaw's neck and leaned up to kiss her. Shaw kissed her back as her hands moved down to unbutton Root's pants. Shaw pulled her pants down as much as she could without having to break the kiss. Root let go of Shaw and let her move away to get Root's pants the rest of the way down her legs until they were off. 

Root watched as Shaw moved right back to where she'd been before. Root's legs wrapped back around Shaw's waist, but this time when her hips moved in towards Shaw, she felt Shaw's fingers pressing against her center. Even through her underwear, Shaw could feel the warmth and wetness between Root's legs. Root ground herself against Shaw's fingers and the slayer pushed Root's underwear to the side. Root threw her head back in pleasure as Shaw sank two fingers inside of her. 

"Oh god yes!" Root moaned loudly as Shaw began to fuck her. Shaw's thumb came up to rub tight circles around her clit as her fingers pushed in and out of Root at a quick pace. There was no dillydallying with Shaw, she got straight to the point. Root knew that this would make Shaw a good adversary. They were different, yet compatible at the same time. As Shaw continued to fuck Root, the vampire let her mind drift away from the inevitable battle that would occur between the two women. Root's body tensed as she approached her orgasm. Shaw continued to slowly rock her fingers back and forth inside of Root until the woman's body relaxed enough for Shaw to pull her fingers out completely. 

Shaw slipped away from Root's body as the taller woman laid on the bed panting. Shaw grabbed her jacket and looked around on the floor for where her shirt was. Root pretended to need a moment to collect herself as she watched Shaw pick up the black t-shirt. Shaw's body was impressive. Most slayers had natural gifts, but Root could tell that Shaw worked to keep herself ahead of the game. Root would bet that Shaw stood a much better chance against her than the man that Harold had sent after her before. If Root hadn't been able to tell that Harold did care about John Reese, she never would have dropped him back off alive. It was a small act of mercy that had left Root wondering whether or not she was beginning to regain a sense of her humanity. Surely she wasn't as much of a terrible monster as the slayer stories made her out to be. 

"You don't have to leave in such a hurry," Root said as Shaw slipped the shirt on over her head. "You could stay. I've been told that I've got quite the smooth tongue." 

"Raincheck for now? I'll stop by the bar before I skip town. You can show off to me then," Shaw said as she shrugged on her jacket. 

"Can I at least see you out?" Root asked and Shaw nodded. Root gracefully rolled out of the bed and pulled on a silk robe. She hooked her arm around Shaw's and walked the slayer through the hallway and out to the living room. Root opened the door for Shaw and the two of them stood in the doorway. "I'll be seeing you later I guess." 

"Later," Shaw confirmed. Root put her finger under Shaw's chin to tilt her head up before kissing her. Shaw pulled away before they could get too carried away with the kiss, leaving Root to stand in the open doorway and watch the slayer go down the stairs and out a side door. Root shut her door and locked it before returning back to her bedroom to change. Dressed in a pair of black leggings and a hooded jacket, Root climbed down the fire escape and into the alley in between her bar and another building. 

"Hello boys," Root said as she stood in front of the two men that had been in her bar earlier. They didn't seem to be any more sober than when she'd walked them outside and had the cabby just bring them around the side. One of them was conscious enough to stand up and Root watched him stumble towards her. 

"Another drink, lady," he slurred and Root grabbed him by the neck. She tilted his head to the side and sank her teeth into him. The slayer couldn't have gotten too far, so Root knew that she should probably be quick. It wasn't like she thought she was going to be seen, but Root also didn't know just how far the woman was planning on going. She had mentioned not having booked a hotel yet, so Root knew she was probably in some sort of vehicle. The alley was hidden from street view, but Shaw could have been close enough to hear some commotion. 

Root dropped the man's body when she was finished with him. She was full, but didn't want to leave the other man as a potential witness. So, she walked up behind him and quickly snapped his neck. His body fell forward and Root moved them into the dumpster before quickly going up the fire escape and back into her apartment. Root could smell Shaw's scent as she laid back down in her bed. Root smiled to herself as she thought of the fun she'd get to have with Shaw while they played their little game. Root would have to do some research to find out all that she could about Harold's new slayer.


End file.
